Insect Underground
A new reboot episode of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed. Hypnosis 'Part 1' The are Ben save the Invasion it the ground into Hugh at Humungousaur's species after Red Tornado not speaking in Independence Day it. Hugh: This is as good a place as any to set a camp for the night. Ben: I would not use such an insolent tone with me, lesser creature. Red Tornado turns around at Hugh. Hugh: Uh...sorry. Red Tornado after releasing X-ray Vision at Hugh. Hugh: Hey! Well is not X-ray Vision anything! Ben: Not for long. It's got The Guardian of Evil Petropia, we can using around them. Red Tornado at flashback, using at Benny on his ground flash into Red Tornado, flashback end. Hugh: Well is gone. Ben: Not for long here. (transform) Humungousaur! Hugh: What is that? You must into on a away. Gullible prey can often be lured by the right bait. Many creatures use this to their advantage. Red Tornado looks at hand, Ben then transformed. Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): Ultimate Humungousaur! Red Tornado using in X-ray Vision on Hugh is Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): Hey, for not anything! The appearing at Cannonconto has teleported at. Cannonconto: Now you for long. Hugh: (using copy of Omnitrix symbol) Cannonconto: (using shot beam at Hugh, captured them into teleported away) Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): Hugh! After All-Power-Trix turned red, but nothing happened. Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): We can using around the world. (scrolling through into turned green) The sooner we get moving, the sooner we get home. I got it covered. (transform) Jetray! Files them at Jetray is hyperspace. Jetray (Alien Unleashed): And you thought I wasn't really studying. We can onto Super Speed. Yes, I trust you are versed in the practical applications of eight dimensional quantum gravity monopole equations. (using speed into Hyperspace into Dimension World) Hello, we are here. Unnamed Evil Female: Not using around them. Jetray (Alien Unleashed): Mmm. (transform) ChamAlien! Unnamed Evil Male: That's into ChamAlien now! ChamAlien (Alien Unleashed): (using invisible it walking into a up, confirmed of Ehnanced Agility away are falls to the ground, transforming) Cannonbolt! (go ultimate) Ultimate Cannonbolt! Cannonconto: There we are. Ultimate Cannonbolt (Alien Unleashed): We can stop! Cannonconto shot electrocuted at Ultimate Cannnonbolt. Ultimate Cannonbolt (Alien Unleashed): We.. can bot... into get a too out now! Teleported into Mister Twister away are punched Cannonconto then defeat to save Hugh and Ultimate Cannonbolt. Ultimate Cannonbolt (Alien Unleashed): Ow. 'Part 2' Hugh: We cannot using around them. Mister Twister: Okay, Ben to together into code of WEAI. Ben: Thanks. The teleported into the back to Earth are Red Tornado are doing. Mister Twister: We can using around now. Ben: Mister Twister and Hugh, you join a team. Hugh: You got now, hahahahaha. Ben: All-Power-Trix, Terraspin code: WEAI. All-Power-Trix: The code completed. (Ben using scrolling through Terraspin hologram, hologram down) It still work too. Mister Twister: Now, you asking the fighting into the Alien Invasion anything a now. Ben: Thanks for you. They all laughed, that Mister Twister are reformed. The end.